Popplementary School
is a public elementary school (also known as a primary school) that the Best Popple Pals and their classmates attend. Appearance Exterior The exterior of the school is painted white, dark magenta, and orange with a two-tone orange roof, a yellow belfry with a red finial, and the building is two stories tall. The front entrance has a purple door and light-pink stairs with two orange and pink pillars on both sides and a pink slide attached on top of the pillars. On top of the slide is a purple door that the students could roll in to get inside. At both the left and right sides of the school are four windows in a circle top with extended legs shape. There're also two doors on both sides that the students could roll out from the inside of the school. The second story of the school has two windows at the front side. There're three purple doors to get inside the school, three on the left side of the building and two on the right side; one of the doors on the left side has a long slate blue slide. With the exception of the door that has the slide, each of the doors has a large pink floral-shaped roof on top. At the right side of the building is a flag pole where the flag shows two Popples in their ball forms. Hallways The first floor hallways has a pink floor, orange walls on the sides, and a purple wall where a trampoline to the second floor is located. All the doors in the hallways are pink, and there're three eyebrow-shaped windows above the lockers that're in-between the bathroom and the classroom on both sides. The locker color is either slant blue or grayish-purple. The ceiling is slant blue and grayish-purple with a single light-purple ceiling light in the middle. Employees * Margaret Shush (arts, drama, literature, and math teacher) * Coach Loudly (PE teacher) Locations * Miss Shush's classroom * Bathrooms * Hallways Notable students * Bubbles (class president) * Sunny * Izzy * Lulu * Yikes * Mike Mine * Gruffman * Penny Popplar * Polly Popplar * Gus Sightings Episodes Trivia * It's unknown what grade level the students are in. Since Popplementary School is the only school to be seen in the series, it's also unknown if it's the only place of education within the 2015 Popples universe. But since Gruffman is the oldest student of the school and have reach puberty, it's possible that the school taught Popples who're at Gus's age until they grow up to around Gruffman's age to graduate. * The word "Popplementary" is a play on the word "elementary". * Despite they're only children, the Best Popple Pals are all able to live by themselves and attend school on their daily basis. * As revealed in "Student Buddy President", there's a total of twenty-one students attending the school. * Because of his design, Gruffman seems to be the oldest student of the school. * While Coach Loudly is one of the only teachers working for the school, he's usually seen teaching the students at the Poppleball Stadium. * The students are often known collectively as the "Popple Pupils". * In "Pop-Art", Bubbles downloaded the map of the building online when she tries to sneak inside the school. * "Student Buddy President" is the only episode in which the color-coded chutes are seen in the hallways. Category:Buildings